1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ejection mechanism of card connector, and more especially to an ejection mechanism of card connector which can achieve an improved assemblage and manipulation performances for the card connector.
2. The Related Art
At present, a variety of cards, such as PCMCIA(Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) card, SD(Secure Digital) card or CF(Compact Flash) card, are used extensively following with a development of computers and peripherals. Further, the card connector, especially the one that utilizes a two-stage ejection mechanism has a correspondingly great development.
In general, the card connector with the two-stage ejection mechanism as mentioned previously includes a shield, a housing and the two-stage ejection mechanism. The two-stage ejection mechanism comprises a spring, a slider and a slider pin. The slider is provided with a heart-shaped cam groove, and the slider pin engages with the came groove to move back and forth therein. When a card is held in a room which is formed between the shield and the housing, as pushing the card for the first operation, the card can be loaded in the room by means of the movement of the slider pin and a locking structure of the cam groove. Further pushing the card for the second operation, the card can be unloaded from the room by means of the movement of the slider pin and an elasticity of the spring.
However, the card connector mentioned previously is shaped to have a receiving space in the shield or the housing for receiving the spring without any specific support members for supporting the spring. So that the spring is easy to become deformed in the assembled and operated conditions. With this result, the card connector assembles difficultly, the spring is easy to twist at the radial direction to lose efficacy, further a reliable operation of loading or unloading cards can't be achieved. In addition, although a projection or a hole for inserting or receiving an end of the spring can be arranged in the card connector, the spring can't be supported in the radial direction, so the drawbacks of the prior art still can't be solved by the conventional design.